Irrtum
by kullakeks
Summary: Ein SM outtake aus Rosalies sicht. Fleißig übersetzt ins deutsche... :


Irrtum

Ein dünnes flüstern, ein Geräusch – nicht hier sondern ein paar hundert Yards nördlich – lies mich hoch springen. Meine Hand fasste automatisch nach dem Telefon um zu zuklappen und zu verstecken.

Ich warf mein Haar über meine Schulter und blickte aus dem Fenster in den Wald. Der Tag war dämmrig und mein eigenes Spiegelbild war deutlicher als die Bäume uns die Wolken. Ich starte in meine tiefen [starled ungefähr: strahlenden Augen, meine Lippen, die kleine vertikale Linie zwischen meinen Augenbrauen...

Ich starrte finster, löschte den Ausdruck von Zorn. Zorn und ein Teil Verachtung. Attraktive Verachtung.

Abwesend stellte ich fest wie gut der leidenschaftliche Ausdruck mir stand. Er bildete einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu meinen unschuldigen Gold meiner dichten Locken. Gleichzeitig huschten meine Augen über den weiten, verlassenen Wald und ich war erleichtert zu sehen das ich immer noch allein war. Das Geräusch war nichts gewesen – vielleicht ein Vogel oder eine Brise.

Es gibt keinen Grund es zu ändern, sagte ich mir selbst. Keinen Grund zu sagen ich hätte an irgendetwas Schuld. Ich hatte nichts falsch gemacht.

Wollten die anderen Edward niemals die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte er für immer in seinen grässlichen Sümpfen schwelgen während Esme bekümmert herum schlich und Carlisle jede zweite Entscheidung erriet („...and Carlisle second-guessed his every decision..." kann das jemand besser übersetzen?) und Emmetts natürliche Freude an seiner Existenz sich in Einsamkeit verwandelte? War das fair?

Außerdem gab es eh keine Möglichkeit langfristig Geheimnisse vor Edward zu haben. Früher oder später würde uns besuchen, um Alice oder Carlisle aus irgendeinem Grund zu sehen, und dann würde er die Wahrheit entdecken. Würde er uns dafür danken das wir ihn mit unserem Stillschweigen belogen? Schwer zu glauben. Edward hatte immer alles gewusst; er lebte für dieses Gefühl der Allwissenheit. Er einen riesigen Wutanfall bekommen, und es würde nur für ihn nur noch schwerer werden wenn er wüsste das wir Bellas Tod vor ihm verheimlicht hatten.

Wenn er sich beruhigt haben würde und über dem Schlamassel stand währe er mir vielleicht sogar dankbar das ich die einzige war die mutig genug war um ehrlich zu ihm zusein.

Meilen entfern schrie ein Falke; das Geräusch ließ mich zusammen zucken und erneut aus dem Fenster schauen. Mein Gesicht hatte den selben schuldbewussten Ausdruck wie zuvor und ich starrte mich selbst im Fenster böse an.

Schön, ich hatte meine eigene Zustimmung. War es so was schlimmes das ich mir meine Familie wieder vereint wünschte? War es so egoistisch den alltäglichen Frieden und das grundlegende Glück zu vermissen und wieder herstellen zu wollen? Das Glück das Edward mit genommen hatte auf seine Flucht!?

I wollte doch nur das alles wieder wurde wie vorher. War das falsch? Es schien doch nicht so schrecklich. Außerdem hatte ich das alles nicht für mich allein getan, sondern für alle. Esme und Carlisle und Emmett.

Nicht so sehr für Alice, hatte ich angenommen... Aber Alice war so sicher gewesen das die Dinge sich am Ende richten würden – das Edward nicht in der Lage war ohne seine kleine menschliche Freundin zu leben – das sie sich nicht von Trauer stören ließ. Alice arbeitete, existierte immer in einer anderen Welt als der Rest von uns, eingeschlossen in ihrer dauernd wechselnden Realität. Da Edward der einzige war der an dieser Realität teilhaben konnte, seine Abwesenheit wäre schlimmer für sie. Aber sie war unbesorgt, lebte vorwärts, ihren Geist in einer Zeit auf die ihr Körper noch nicht eingestellt war.

Sie war so außer sich gewesen als sie Bella springen sah, dachte ich...

War ich zu ungeduldig gewesen? Hatte ich zu früh gehandelt?

Ich konnte ehrlich zu mir selbst sein denn Edward würde jede Kleinigkeit meiner Entscheidung sehen so bald er nach Hause kam. Konnte ruhig meine schlechten Motive zugeben, ich akzeptierte sie.

Ja, ich war eifersüchtig auf die Art wie Alice Bella liebte. Würde sie genau so schnell und voller Panik los gerast sein wenn sie _mich_ von einer Klippe hätte springen sehen? Liebte sie dieses gewöhnliche Menschenmädchen so viel mehr als mich?

Aber diese Eifersucht war nur ein unbedeutender Fakt. Es hatte meine Entscheidung beschleunigt aber sie nicht kontrolliert. Ich hätte Edward sowieso angerufen. Ich war sicher er würde meine unverblümte Ehrlichkeit dem gütigen Schwindel der anderen vorziehen. Ihre Güte war von Anfang an verloren; Edward würde letzten Endes zurück kommen.

Und jetzt konnte er früher kommen.

Es war nicht nur das Wohlergehen meiner Familie das ich vermisste.

Ehrlich gesagt vermisste ich auch Edward. Ich vermisste seine trockenen kleinen Bemerkungen, seinen dunklen Esprit der viel mehr mit meinem eigenen schwarzen Humor harmonierte als Emmetts sonnige, witzige Natur. Ich vermisste die Musik – seine Stereoanlage die seine neuste Entdeckung durchs Haus schmetterte, und sein Klavier, das Geräusch wenn sich seine normaler weise vollkommen undurchsichtigen Gedanken als einfacher, durchsichtiger Sound durch die Luft webten. Ich vermisste sein Gebrummel neben mir wenn wir in der Garage die Autos tunten, die einzige Zeit in der wir perfekt harmonieren konnten.

Ich vermisste meinen Bruder. Sicher würde er mich nicht zu unfreundlich behandeln wenn er das in meinen Gedanken sah.

Es würde für eine weile unschön sein, das wusste ich aber je schneller er zurück kam, desto eher konnten wir zur Normalität zurück kehren... Dachte ich...

Ich durchsuchte meinen Geist für irgendeinen Kummer um Bella, und ich war dankbar das ich merkte das um das Mädchen trauerte. Ein bisschen zumindest. Das lag wohl daran das sie Edward so glücklich machte wie ich ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Natürlich machte sie ihn auch unglücklicher als irgendetwas anderes in diesem Jahrhundert seines Lebens. Aber ich würde den Frieden vermissen den sie ihm schenkte für diese wenigen kurzen Monate. Ich würde ihren Verlust wirklich betrauern.

Dieses wissen steigerte mein Selbstwertgefühl erheblich. Ich lächelte mein Gesicht in der Scheibe an umrahmt von meinem goldenen Haar und den roten Zedernholzwänden in Tanya's gemütlichem Wohnzimmer. Ich genoss den Anblick. Wenn ich lächelte gab es auf diesem Planeten keine Frau und keinen Mann, sterblich oder unsterblich welcher es mit meiner Schönheit aufnehmen konnte. Das war ein tröstlicher Gedanke. Vielleicht war ich nicht die Person mit der man am einfachsten zusammen leben konnte. Vielleicht war ich oberflächlich und egoistisch. Vielleicht hätte ich einen besseren Charakter gehabt wenn ich mit einem unbedeutendem Gesicht und einem langweiligen Körper zur Welt gekommen wäre. Vielleicht währe ich dann glücklicher. Aber das war nicht belegt. Ich hatte meine Schönheit; sie war etwas worauf ich zählen konnte.

Ich lächelte breiter.

Das Telefon klingelte und ich spannte automatisch die Hand aber das Geräusch kam aus der Küche nicht aus meiner Faust.

Ich wusste das es Edward war. Er rief zurück um die Information zu überprüfen die ich ihm gegeben hatte. Er traute mir nicht. Scheinbar hielt er mich für grausam genug einen Scherz mit so was zu treiben. Ich blickte finster als ich in die Küche lief um Tanyas Telefon zu beantworten.

Das Telefon stand am Rand der Fleischtheke. Ich nahm es ab bevor das erste klingeln zu ende war, und drehte mich zu den Französischentüren. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben aber ich hielt Ausschau nach Emmetts oder Jaspers Rückkehr. Ich wollte nicht das sie mich mit Edward sprechen hörten. Sie würde sauer sein...

„Ja?" fragte ich.

„Rose, ich muss mit Carlisle sprechen. Sofort." Schnappte Alice.

„Oh Alice! Carlisle ist jagen. Was - ?"

"Schön, sobald er zurück ist."

„Was gibt's? Ich werde ihm sagen er soll dich auf jeden Fall anrufen -„

„Nein" unterbrach Alice wieder. „Dann bin ich im Flugzeug. Habt ihr was von Edward gehört?"

Es war seltsam wie mein Magen sich verdrehte, wie er tiefer in meinen Unterleib zu sinken schien. Das Gefühl brachte mit einem starken Dèjavù, eine schwache Andeutung einer lange vergessenen menschlichen Erinnerung. Übelkeit...

„Ja Alice. Grade eben. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Nur vor ein paar Minuten. Für einen kurzen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken zu behaupten das Edward mich angerufen hätte, nur ein seltsamer Zufall. Aber es gab keine Chance zu lügen. Edward würde mir genug Ärger machen wenn er zurück kam.

Mein Magen fuhr fort sich seltsam zu verkrampfen, aber ich ignorierte es. Ich beschloss wütend zu sein. Alice solle mich nicht so angehen. Edward wollte keine Lügen; er wollte die Wahrheit. Er würde das bestätigen wenn er zurück kam.

„Du und Carlisle lagt falsch." Sagte ich. „Edward will nicht belogen werden. Er will die Wahrheit wissen. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. So hab ich sie ihm gesagt. Ich habe ihr angerufen... Ich hab ihn oft angerufen." Gestand ich. „Bis er abgenommen hat. Eine Nachricht währe... falsch."

„Warum? Keuchte Alice „_Warum_ hast du das getan Rosalie?"

„Weil je eher er über das alles hin weg komm, desto eher wird alles wieder normal. Es wäre nicht einfacher geworden mit der Zeit also warum es aufschieben? Die Zeit wird nichts daran ändern. Bella ist tot. Edward wird trauern und dann wird er drüber hinweg kommen. Besser er beginnt jetzt als später."

„Nun da lagst du gleich zweimal falsch Rosalie, das ändert die Sache etwas oder?" fragte Alice eiskalt und schneidend.

Zwei mal daneben? Ich blinzelte schnell und versuchte zu verstehen.

„Bella ist am leben?" flüsterte ich und konnte die Worte nicht glauben. Ich versuchte zu verstehen welchen anderen Punkt Alice meinte.

„Ja sie ist wohl auf –„

„Wohl auf? Du hast sie von einer Klippe springen sehen!"

„Ich habe mich geirrt."

Die Worte klangen seltsam mit Alice' Stimme, Alice, die niemals falsch lag, die man niemals überraschen konnte...

„Wie geht das?" flüsterte ich.

„Ist eine lange Geschichte."

Alice lag falsch. Bella war am Leben. Und ich erzählte...

„Schön du hast ein ganzschönes Schlamassel angezettelt," knurrte ich und lies meinen Ärger in meiner Stimme klingen. „Edward wird sauer sein wenn er nachhause kommt."

„Aber auch hier liegst du falsch." Sagte Alice und ich wusste das sie beim sprechen die Zähne zusammen biss. „Das ist der Grund warum ich anrufe..."

„Wo liege ich falsch? Er wird nach Hause kommen? Natürlich wird er." Ich lachte spottend. „Was? Denkst du er wird den Romeo spielen wie irgend ein blöder romantischer..."

„Ja." Sagte Alice und ihre stimme war eiskalt. „Das ist exakt das was ich gesehen habe."

Die extreme Überzeugung ihrer Worte ließen meine Knie zittern. Ich stützte mich an die Wand um mich zu stützen. Meinen diamantenharten Körper. „Nein. Er ist nicht so dumm. Er – er muss wissen..."

Aber ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden als ich in meinem Kopf eine Vision hatte, eine Vision von mir selbst. Eine unvorstellbare Vision meines Lebens wenn Emmett irgendwie aufhörte zu existieren. Ich schauderte zurück vor dem Horror dieser Vorstellung.

Nein – das war kein Vergleich. Bella war nur ein Mensch. Edward wollte sie nicht unsterblich haben, es konnte nicht das selbe sein. Edward konnte nicht das selbe fühlen!

„Ich – ich wollte das nicht Alice. Ich wollte nur das er nachhause kommt!" Meine Stimme war hohl.

„Dafür ist es ein bisschen zu spät Rose." Sagte Alice noch härter und kälter als vorher. „Spar dir deine Reue für jemanden der ihr glauben schenkt."

Ich hörte ein klicken und danach den Signalton.

„Nein." Flüsterte ich. Für einen Moment schüttelte ich langsam den Kopf. „Edward muss nachhause kommen."

Ich starrte auf mein Gesicht im Glas der Französischentüren, aber ich sah es nicht mehr. Es war nur ein verschwommenes Bild von weiß und gold.

Dann durch es hindurch zum Wald. Eine großer Baum schwankte unregelmäßig, neben dem Rest des Waldes. Emmett.

Ich riss die Tür aus meinem Weg. Sie schlug Hart gegen die Mauer aber das war ein fernes Geräusch hinter mir als ich auf das Grün zuraste.

„Emmett"" schrie ich. „Emmett, _HILFE!!!_"


End file.
